


Yo también quiero tutorías

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, sterek all the way
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek es profesor de Historia y todos quieren tutorías</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo también quiero tutorías

**Author's Note:**

> De nuevo encontré cosas en mi pc y entre esas estaba este OS, espero que les guste

Cuando a Derek le ofrecieron el puesto de maestro de Historia en el BHHS jamás se imaginó que terminaría de esa forma, con una cantidad ridícula de chicos y chicas que le coquetearan en el pasillo y hasta se tomaran la molestia de caminar a su cubículo alegando necesitar tutorías para aumentar su calificación, lo que lo llevó a abrir una hora extra todas las tardes para esos quince alumnos de un grupo de veinte que, de pronto, no sabían nada de Historia.

Era la mentira más mentirosa que había escuchado nunca porque después de todo varios de esos estudiantes ni siquiera eran sus alumnos, como la chica rubia de ropa rosa que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio en ese preciso instante.

-¿Puedo cerrar la puerta para estar más cómoda? –El moreno arqueó una ceja –Por favor.

-No –Derek se cruzó de brazos –Ahora dime que necesitas porque estoy revisando exámenes.

-Bueno –La chica enrolló un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice –No voy muy bien y estaba pensando en que podría hacer para aumentar mi calificación.

-Podrías empezar por estudiar –Derek sonrió –Y unirte al grupo de asesorías, dos días a la semana a las dos de la tarde.

El lobo clavó su mirada en un punto exacto detrás de la chica, más específicamente en el chico de diecisiete años recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Stiles se encogió de hombros –Puede retirarse, señorita, tengo otro alumno con el cual hablar y espero verte en tutorías.

La chica, cuyo nombre desconocía, tomó su bolso, también rosa, y abandonó su estrecha oficina haciendo sonar sus tacones.

-Creo que necesito tutorías privadas, profesor Hale –Stiles cerró la puerta sin pedirle permiso o hacer alusión al hecho. –La historia es una materia muy difícil y no entiendo como los griegos encajan con los egipcios –El chico caminó despacio, como lo haría un gato intentando cazar a su presa y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia Derek sabía que él era la presa, lo había sido desde casi siete meses atrás cuando empezó a salir con el adolescente -¿Cree que podría ayudarme?

-Stilinski, por favor –Pidió Derek sabiendo que si el chico se sentaba en el escritorio, como tenía planeado, no podría aguantarse las ganas de, como mínimo, magrearselo.

-Pero no quiero reprobar su materia, profesor Hale, no importa que no me dé clases, la historia es indispensable en nuestras vidas –Stiles movió su cuerpo con cuidado hasta lograr quedar de pie entre el escritorio y la silla del profesor de Historia –Seré un chico bueno si me ayuda por lo menos cinco días a la semana en mi habitación, lo dejaré descansar el fin de semana porque tal vez acabe algo cansado.

-¿Cansado? –Stiles soltó una risita -¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tutorías? –El chico sonrió colocando sus dos manos en la nuca del moreno –Y también quiero un Iron Man pero papá dijo que son juguetes para niños buenos así que quiero ser un niño bueno y pasar historia ¿Me ayudarás?

-No –Fue toda respuesta del moreno mientras tomaba sus manos y las alejaba de su cuerpo.

-Venga, Derek solamente un beso –El nombrado volvió a negar con la cabeza –Aburrido ¿Qué hice para merecer un novio aburrido?

-Si alguien se entera podrían despedirme –Sus dedos se quedaron rezagados más tiempo del debido acariciando las muñecas del adolescente.

-Nadie te despedirá –Stiles volvió a sonreír –Y nadie puede juzgarte, soy irresistible. –Derek arqueó las cejas de nuevo –Solo un besito, chiquito.

-¿Y vas a dejar de hacer pucheros? –El castaño asintió.

Derek sabía que no debía confiar en Stiles pero quería creer que se iba a comportar dentro de las instalaciones, jamás se imaginó que darle el paso libre para un simple beso acabaría con el adolescente sobre su regazo con sus manos acariciando su nuca y su espalda mientras las manos del moreno se aventuraban debajo de la camiseta de Stiles.

-Stiles –Lo llamó cuando sintió sus manos bajando hasta su pantalón –Para…Stiles –Pidió de nuevo intentando apartarlo.

-Tranquilo, nadie nos va a descubrir –El adolescente bajó sus labios a su cuello sin dejar de insistir en su bragueta –Y es solo un beso.

-Stiles –Repitió de forma más dura –Por favor.

El adolescente volvió a reír bajito, como si le hubieran contado un chiste privado. Sus labios estaban presionados en el cuello de Derek y sus manos subieron despacio por sus costados hasta colocarse sobre los musculosos hombros del lobo.

-Te quiero –Murmuró antes de darle  un rápido beso en la nariz –Aunque seas un aburrido.

-Te demostraré que tan poco aburrido puedo llegar a ser cuando estemos en el loft –Stiles volvió a reír –Y también te quiero.

-Lo sé, si soy el ser más adorable del planeta, mucho más que esos estudiantes estúpidos que te piden tutorías –Puso los ojos en blanco –Los odio, siempre dejas que entren aquí y te coqueteen y a mí no me dejas ni darte un beso, este no cuenta.

-Los dejo ser porque los rechazo –Derek apretó un poco más sus dedos en su cadera –Siempre les digo que no, pero contigo.

-Eso es porque soy tu novio, Derek Hale –Stiles volvió a besar sus labios –Y seré el único hasta que me muera, después tú sabrás que hacer con tu vida.

-Eres un dramático.

-Y me amas –Stiles apretó sus dedos en sus hombros antes de ponerse de pie y estirarse cual gato –Te esperaré en el loft. –Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y empezó a caminar a la salida de su oficina, giró el pomo con su mano y se giró a verlo –Desnudo.

Derek se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta por la que había salido su novio dándole cinco minutos de ventaja antes de recoger los exámenes y decidir que podía revisarlos en el loft, de preferencia con el adolescente todavía desnudo en su cama, dormido  y oliendo a ambos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
